things change for the better or is it?
by tealana
Summary: another T-cest fiction. author note inside.
1. author note

Author note:

Rated M (later chapters R)

Alright now, this is my third t-cest fiction. As you must have read the second one as it was about those whom are the children of our TMNT heroes. Well, this time. This pairing is raphael's daughter; known as Eva hamato. And Leonardo's only son; enzo hamato. Both copyrighted to prefight donut as this artist drew them and I was yet again, inspired to write a fiction about them. So I am not going to spoil it for you all with the details until I start writing it.

There will be mild language. Sexual references and maybe sex scene. Not sure until I get started as this will involve a neutrino female that has a liking to enzo which makes eva jealous and do whatever she can to keep what is hers. Anyway, happy reading and join me for the first chapter as I don't think I will write the beginning as a prologue but have to wait and see as I will review it myself to ensure the beginning starts right. Wish me luck and hope to see you soon. Tootles


	2. chapter 1

Author note:

Ok everyone bare with me as I am experiencing difficulty with this fiction. T-cest fictions is not my field. But I am going to wing it, and see where it may go so I will try the best I can to write it in my imagining to hopefully it will turn out right. But first I will start at the beginning as clearly I can for each new chapter for the guys when their time of having family of their own begins. Wish me luck and Here goes. Happy reading.

Chapter 1

Ever since they were able to walk, learning bushido and ninjitsu was expected. Also a family tradition. And now it will be the honour to carry on the teachings, that have been bestowed unto their fathers and now unto them; to protect themselves from the outside world. Knowing which not many would understand or accept whom or what they are. Especially from those whom wish to destroy them, another reason as why their existence was forever kept secret. As why their parents were strongly strict about their outings to the surface world. As much they wanted the best for their children and want them to be able to venture out but danger still remains and lurked in the shadows. As it only takes once for the unexpected to happen.

Due to this had pained them, to watch their children grow and learn even desire to venture out to see what sights and adventure their children could find, but protecting them at all costs was their main priority. This frustrated their children as they were very much alike they were at their age as it seem to be easier for them to appear and disappear without leaving no trace or creating a mistake which they can not and should not hypercrite themselves, that there had been times they had made a few themselves but eventually get themselves out of them. Had experienced this themselves, they've became wiser, stronger and learned their mistakes to ensure they'd not repeat them. Then had realise that mistakes may be repeated but by them, their children will make or repeat the mistakes only to learn from them.

The first was Mona and Raphael, finding each other seem to be like out of romance novel or movie as it was so perfect. Their connection from the very start had always been strong and yet, raphael's brothers were happy for them and somewhat jealous as they'd secretly keep their envy hidden.

Always together on their patrols and without warning be down each other's throats after belting purple dragons or foot skulls in the walls or the concrete pavement. Raphael and mona were crazy in love for each other and their bond stronger then ever.

Had been together for many years, which they finally decide to begin their family. It was not until they returned home, as when mona smiled happily and announced the big news to her lover; later that night. Which raphael was astoundingly happy with heightening joy as he couldn't keep or hold back the joyous tears as they fell down his cheeks and immediately had wrapped his strong arms around mona's waist then lifted her up as he spun around happily. Gently held his cheeks within her palms and happily smiled and lovingly kissed him as she allowed him to cradle her within his arms.

Placing her down gently and grasped her hand, leading out to the living room then called for his brothers and father to join them to hear the news. Soon had announced, they are expecting. Master splinter was the first to smile and congratulate his son and daughter in-law to be then followed Donatello with a warm congratulating smile and gentle hand shake as mikey exhaled softly then said his congratulations then finally Leonardo.

Raphael hurried to get something very important then returned to mona as he requested her one very important thing. Mona looked around, unsure what to expect as she watched raphael knelt down before her and his family as they all watched. Master splinter smiled, happily as tears of joy welled up and streamed down his furred cheeks as he sat down and waited to see what will be the answer will be to the question that he son is going to ask.

The others were shocked to see their hot headed brother is going to pop the question. But wondered, could this be due to the arrival of the new addition their brood or possibly wished to be made a honest terrapin. Mona was shocked most of all.

"Mona, I love you and I wish to ask you." Raphael smiled as he opened the black velvet box, revealing a small 2 carat diamond pendant and silver chain. Taking it out and held it in one hand as he placed the box down and grasped her hand gently as he looked up into her tearing glassy eyes, her lips trembled as she was shocked but was finally happy to learn her dreams had finally come true. "Will you marry me?"

Mona couldn't hold back her tears no longer or excitement as her hands trembled with anticipation and her voice weakened with short of breathe as she raspy answered, nodding. "Yes."

Raphael was so very happy, standing up and placed the engagement necklace around her neck the gently grasped her cheeks and softly kissed his newly fiancé. A round of cheering applause filled their ears. Followed with pats on his shell and smiling faces as they congratulated them once again. Donatello quickly called for april and casey to hear about the news, as mona requested to find the dress of her dreams and have the dream wedding even though it will only be them with april and casey.

********  
~three weeks later~

The wedding that they never believed to see is finally here. Master splinter sat in the front waiting to see the bride while raphael waited at the altar, wearing a red wedding kimino. Begun figitting abit as he wanted to get out of the suit he wore as it was irritating him slightly. April walked down, the aisle first before mona walked down in her dress.

Raphael smiled, wiping the tears away as he was astounded how beautiful she looked. Mouthing the words to his bride and she smiled, blushing whilst taking his hand and the ceremony begun with exchanging their vows and customized made rings to finally present the symbol of their love.

"Mona, I raphael hamato. Shall honour you, cherish you through sickness and in health until death do us part." Slipping the ring unto her finger as she recited her vow the placed the ring onto his finger. "Raphael, I mona smyth. Shall honour you, cherish you through sickness and in health until death do us part."

The ceremony ended soon he kissed his bride, sealing their union. All cheered. Raphael held his beautiful bride close and placed one hand upon her belly as he said. "We are now whole. Family." Mona smiled and nodded. "We are family. I love you, raphael." He smiled back and replied then kissed her once more. "And I, you baby."

Mona wanted to create a family photo album so she went to april's antique shop and asked for a photo album that she may have around. Which she was lucky to have one, a brand new. Unused, happily gave to mona which she was grateful and thanked her friend then returned home with the album. And begun taking photos of the new chapter of their married life and the beginning of their new addition that will arrive soon. Raphael wanted to take photos of his ever glowing wife as she is now at 5 ½ months now. Her belly was the size of a volleyball. Still quite small and yet still very beautiful. Then at 8 months, it was believed that mikey couldn't stop himself from cackling to see the expression on raphael's face as he had noticed his pregnant wife's craving for ice-cream and pickles with chilli sauce while she had a spoon of jelly in her mouth.

The baby shower was the most exciting day they shared, laughing and placing the baby clothes on her belly while the photos were taken then raphael took the photo of his brothers. Mikey holding his fingers over the back of leonardo's head while Donatello happily smiled. As Leonardo wore a blue shirt with the saying; '#1 uncle'.

Then the big day of their lives finally arrived. Mona's water had broken right in front of them. Luckily april and casey were already there. As raphael begun to panick and nearly dropped the camera, casey lunged for the camera and exhaled with relief as he assured the father to be, to take a breathe and relax.

Raphael aided his wife to the infirmary and sat behind her. Supporting her with all he could give as she squeezed and almost cracked his bones as she heaved and puffed through the contractions. Raphael grunted whilst receiving the painful squeezing grasps as he wondered how could she be this strong. Could it be due she is in labour that accelerated her strength. Unable to ask questions as he had to concentrate on supporting his wife to get through the labour and birth their child.

~two and half hours later~

Both parents, exhausted and sound asleep as their new bundle of joy nestled within the loving embrace of her mother. April and Donatello, the delivery doctors were finally relieved and went to clean themselves up and change. Then april had noticed how her partner reacted to the birth as he took pictures.

Usually most fathers are excited to see their children come into the world, well unfortunately casey wasn't too keen as he appeared to had seen a ghost then excited. April smiled as said softly but assuring. "Don't worry casey. I won't crush your hand."

"Ah huh." Casey replied, looking to april then fainted. April stood over him, covered her lips and chuckled. Donatello went to his friends side and asked, also chuckled. "What a father he'd make."

"I bet." April chuckled again.

***********  
~to be continued in chapter two

Ok, what do you think? I wanted to begin with their first chapter of their union and family addition before actually getting to the start of Eva and Lorenzo. So I know where I will begin and continue on from. I do hope you will it. Happy reading and tootles.


	3. Chapter 2

Author note:

Alrighty, bear with me as this is going to be a toughy and pain in the brain for the starter. Lol anyway, here goes. Happy reading.

~~~~~~~  
chapter 2

The lair has become, fuller. Somewhat crowded but in a good way. None of them had ever thought they'd find love, let alone have children. And this made their sensei and father happy, very happy. Passing his position over to his eldest son; Leonardo.

Smiling proudly, and happily browsed through the family photo album. The baby photos were the first. But of his sons, remembering how they had to scavenge and forage for supplies on daily basis. Seeing his sons, grown up and preparing to welcome new arrivals in to the world; well in this situation. In to the lair.

The excitement of more arrivals is creating such a stir in the family. As mona and raphael had been discussing about having another baby. Little eva is now three years old and excited for a playmate, or two since she is the only grandchild and is quite spoilt rotten by master splinter.

The old rat has requested, gently for more grandchildren for his spoil and because he isn't getting any younger. Venus conceived differently compared to mona and raph, but motherhood was growing onto her quickly. "Leo-san, we are going to be parents hopefully." Venus smiled, placing her hand unto his plastron as he held her close and chuckled, kissed her temple then gazed into the glass incubating case where two eggs sat underneath UV lamps. "Yes, it will be our turn." Leo softly whispered with excitement.

As the waiting parents to be watched over their eggs in the glass nest, one suddenly changed color. This had brought broken tears to mei pei's eyes, as her heart slowly begun to break. Leonardo draped his arms around his mate, trying to comfort her as much he could as he too, grieved for the egg but suddenly the other twitched and slowly cracks begun to form.

It wasn't long until a healthy baby boy, of light green like his father and possessed dark sapphire blue eyes. Looking up to his parents, as he suckled onto his toes with his big blue eyes. Mei pei cried happily as she reached in the glass casket and lifted him up into her loving and motherly embrace as leo sighed and turned the light over the other egg and covered with a blanket before embracing his son and mate. Kissing her temple gently as she kissed his little forehead.

"He is _beautiful_." Mei pei commented with a loving smile. Leo smiled warmly and nuzzled her, replying. "Yes he is, just like his mother." Mei pei chuckled and looked up to him. "Don't you mean he is handsome?" Leo smiled and chuckled then nodded.

"Mama, unca leo and auntie mei had a bubba." Eva excitedly told her mother as she grabbed her hand. Mona smiled just as excited and looked to raph as he too, was thrilled. "Let's go congratulate them." Raph smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, love."

Knocked on the door, and waited for a invite as they waited. "Come in." Leo invited. The door opened and they walked inside, as eva was so excited to see and meet her new cousin as she was the first to bolt to mei pei's side and gently grasped her forearm and tried to look in the blanket but was unable to see until her father picked her up and held her in his strong arms then alleviated for her to finally see her newly hatched cousin. "Oh my, he is adorable." Mona commented. "What are you going to call him?" she asked, curiously. Raph shook his brother's hand whilst holding eva in his arm and congratulated him as he said. "Way a go, fearless leader. Finally you're a dad."

Leo laughed it off and nodded. "Thanks hot head." Raph chuckled. "Hey, I have settled down since then, remember?" Mona looked back with a sheepish grin as she commented, teasingly. "You are still one hot tempered, bugger at times. But you're my hot head." Raph chuckled and blushed, leaning down to kiss his wife's forehead. "Such a tease you are, mona."

"Oh aww, you love it." She winked. The red clad terrapin smiled and chuckled alittle. Mona had noticed the blanket over the other egg in the glass casket, her smile had changed to a sad heartbreaking frown.

Mei pei realised what her sister in law was feeling as she saw the sad glance. Not saying a word, just a warm comforting embrace then finally their beloved mates realised, leo closed his eyes and sighed just as when raph looked over to the casket and grasped his brother's shoulder, gently with comfort assurance. Neither spoken a word, just silence grievance for the deceased unhatched egg. Little eva was confused to what they were so quiet about and unsure what to say or ask.

Placing her tiny hand unto her fathers cheek as she said so softly and tenderly that brought tears to all, surrounding her then finally mei pei commented. "She has a good heart, just like her dearest _mother._ " Mona smiled to mei pei then raphael but said gently. "With the _compassion_ of her father as well." The red clad terrapin smiled, brushing the back of his knuckles across his wife's cheek as she grasped his hand and nuzzled his hand whilst Leo joined his mate and son.

Brushing a tender kiss unto her temple before kissing her softly that she happily accepted and returned. Then said the name she had chosen once the kiss was broken. "Welcome to the world, Lorenzo Hamato."

"Lorenzo? Now that is different." Mona smiled and commented. "Perfect, love." Leo said softly to his mate. Raph smiled and said. "So, splinter junior. Enzo for short I guess?"

"You know what, enzo does sound a good nickname." Leo agreeably commented. Mei pei nodded agreeably.

*****  
~to be continued in chapter 3

Short chappie yes I know and how I am doing these fictions is to begun how their children came to be first before their little heart interests for each other start to blossom. This is a T-cest fiction, of course but that wont happen until the origins begin first. So be patient and we will get there eventually. Read and review tootles ;)


End file.
